Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for increasing a driving current of a junctionless transistor, and more particularly to a method for enhancing the device performance of a junctionless transistor by using local joule heat generated by an electrical signal (bias voltage) applied to a source region and a drain region.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, active research is being devoted to a junctionless transistor of which the dopants doped in a source region, a channel region, and a drain region have the same type as each other because the junctionless transistor has a relatively simple manufacturing process thereof and has an excellent property of inhibiting a short channel effect. However, a doping concentration of the channel region should be reduced in order to inhibit the short channel effect. This causes the increase of a parasitic resistance, so that the performance of the transistor may be degraded. For the purpose of solving such a problem, a method is proposed, which performs an additional doping process in the source region and the drain region, thereby reducing the parasitic resistance.